Call centers may receive a significant number of calls for requesting various services on a daily basis. For example, the calls may include various service requests comprising voice requests and responses. Conventional systems have proven inefficient in processing these service requests. For example, call centers try to use interactive voice response (IVR) to handle a large volume of calls. The large volume of calls puts a significant strain on the computing and network resources of the call center. Traditional IVR systems cannot handle/process words and phrases that do not match predetermined responses. This causes the call center to expend significantly more computing/networking resources to process the call. This creates bottlenecks and inefficiencies in the use of computing/networking resources. As another example, traditional IVR systems may misroute calls to wrong recipients, which causes significant computing/networking resources to be wasted on transmitting and processing the misrouted calls.